Corpse Flower
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: Finally, he had the one person that can be considered his equal in his grasp, to walk the earth for all eternity together… However, that one kiss destroyed his last hope for sanity as he held her chilling body. There were so many new emotions that were too overwhelming, and he just wanted to get rid of it all. WARNING consist of rape and necrophilia.
1. A Loss of Sanity

**Welcome Readers, be advice this story consist a dark theme.**

**Summary: Finally, he had the one person that can be considered his equal in his grasp, to walk the earth for all eternity together… However, that one kiss destroyed his last hope for sanity as he held her chilling body. There were so many new emotions that were too overwhelming, and he just wanted to get rid of it all. WARNING consist of rape and necrophilia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A Loss of Sanity**

Zeref's heart was pounding in his ears as he fell to his knees overwhelmed by the despair of the constant reminder of the world shunning him. His body couldn't hold itself together anymore as he broke down sobbing. His heart felt like it could explode with Mavis's confession to not reject him, he thought finally he wasn't alone anymore. That there was someone just like him, finally after nearly three centuries, he would have a companion. He had lean down to kiss her, the urge deep within him craved for this attention. For centuries his soul had been deprived, and he couldn't push it back any further he just wanted to kiss her.

For a split second when they shared that passionate kiss he felt intrigued by the growing warmth that ran throughout his body – he couldn't place this sensation it had been so long since he allowed himself to feel. Then the feeling of dread washed over him as he felt the all too familiar surge of dark energy overpowering the warm sensation. He pulled away from her, tears stream down his face as he watched in horror as Mavis's body became stiff. He could feel her life force draining from her paling body, time seemed to pulse in slow motion as her body fell back, her hand falling away from his face. He kept a strong grip on her before she hit the muddy ground.

Zeref stared at her, he felt himself lose any sense of self control when the multitude of emotions flooded over him. He clutched her closer to his chest, he glared up towards the sky and screamed. He could never get any satisfaction of life, for once he wanted to appreciate life – it was so exhausting to cut himself off from the basic components of humanity. He just wanted to finally let himself go, break down all his barriers – to finally feel human…

Zeref cried into her chest, the emotions were too much to bear, he wasn't used to them. He could feel that warmth feeling slowly disappear – he desperately wanted to keep that warmth – it reminded him of his mortal life, before his village was burned down. Zeref kissed Mavis's cooling lips, he tried to force the warm emotion to take over him.

Zeref brushed her hair out of her face, "I wanted to be myself around you Mavis. I have kept my emotions buried for so long, I never anticipated that you would bring them to all rush back at me. I thought you were immune – I'm so deeply sorry…" Zeref could feel more tears falling down his face onto hers.

Zeref shivered feeling a rush of emotion attacking his body, he breathed heavily as he stared down at her. She looked so beautiful even in her demise… Surrounded by a dark decaying forest, and here she was with her light perishing just like everything else. Zeref's breath hitched as he laid her down, _it's a shame for such beauty to be diminished by me… _In the back of his mind he felt the urge to preserve her.

Zeref grimace from the eminence of pressure within his abdomen, he stared at her feeling himself grow warmer. Even in death she affected him with this light sensation that pushed away his darkness – he just needed all these emotions to go away… he had to keep them in check before he can move onto other civilizations. He needed to release his bottle up emotions once and for all, staring back at her he slowly moved himself above her. He caresses her cheek, tears stream down his face as he kissed her more roughly.

_I wish this would be more passionate, I never intended this. _Zeref could feel his body slowly taken by the growing emotions – he never felt so much death magic within him in such a long time. The effect she had on him was clearly present and it pains him that his love for her was much more then she had ever mustered for him. Zeref sighs his eyes ran over her, a darker feeling surfaced from within him the sense of burning retribution. He wanted to show her what love truly looks like, he guessed she was too naïve to understand it – to value the companionship that she took for granted. Her mere comrades were unaffected by the curse, it goes to show that Mavis never truly seen the value of life.

Zeref grins darkly, well Mavis had slowly become aware of the value of life by his revelation of her use of an unperfected Law spell to save Yuri Dreyar. Zeref brushed himself over her cooling body, his eyes gleam with red, his sanity unraveling by the raging emotion of betrayal – she told him she wouldn't reject him, _it was a lie. _Zeref thoughts fueled his emotional insanity, he glares into her angelic face.

Zeref chuckles to himself holding one hand to his face, to try to seize the emotions but he could feel himself spiraling out of control. Zeref's head felt like it would explode, tears stream down his face as he chuckled again, "Look what you have done to me Mavis. You are making me spiral out of control, there's so much feelings – maybe you can help me one final time." Zeref spread her limp legs before him. He clutched his head, giggling manically, "I need to get rid of these emotions, I'm sure you would understand. I'm a threat to the rest of the world like this."

He breathed heavily as he undid his tunic, the tension below his abdomen was almost too much to bear. Slowly he raised her dress, his eyes gleaming at her petite frame. Zeref leaned over her inhaling her scent from her neck, he positioned himself over her taken in her features. He pushed himself into her, he grunts at the sensation feeling the rising emotions quivering from the interaction. Tears stream down his face as he grinds into her, a sense of self-loathing consumed him as he continues his rhythm when his sanity momentarily came back to him. He hated himself for teaching her magic, hated how she was able to get into the fragments of what was left of his soul, and most of all he hated how her death shattered centuries worth of control.

He never felt this overwhelmed by emotions, the last time he remembered was when he first activated the curse and wiped out the whole Mildian Magic Academy. It took him years to grip himself from the massacre, and it shames him that one mere girl could crumble his centuries worth of constructing walls upon his emotions. His emotion shift to rage on the thought of it, and he quicken his pace making her body jerk and flop on the decaying ground. His eyes glowed red, he worked so hard to protect every living being from him – centuries of mental blocks and seclusion to prepare himself for when he would be face to face with his brother again. All that preparation destroyed, and now he was desperately trying to reseal his emotions.

His rage was fueling his thrusts, he was angry at the dragons that murdered his family, spiraling him to this fate of devastation and death. He cursed Ankhseram for making him into this broken soul, a soul that could barely hold his sanity because of the self-torture of negligence and depression. He was angry because of the false hope of having someone that can understand him, that can ease the suffering of walking this earth alone. Ankhseram had a cruel sense of humor to bring Mavis into his path – to give her the same curse to only give her what Zeref desired the most – death. Why _her_? Why couldn't it be him that was limp on the ground surrounded by decay? He had lived with this curse for _centuries_ and Mavis merely had it for a few years. How come she couldn't be punished and endure this curse for centuries like him? Does Ankhseram only see him as the sole creature that truly deserved this curse, and made sure he knew it by allowing his curse to overpower Mavis's?

Zeref thrust harder screaming towards the sky – glaring at the sun that merely mocked him with its light and false comforting warmth. Zeref turned his gaze on Mavis, she once held so much light. His dark aura engulfs the perimeter increasing the decaying process of the wilderness, he shifted her to straddle him as he sat up and held her close to him as he inverts into her. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes as his emotions shift to her state, how he had done this to her, and he was still defiling her. "I'm so sorry Mavis." Zeref whispered as he kissed her, brushing away her long hair from her face. Zeref had a distraught thought of losing her light and his body seemed to move on its own desperately riding out the last bits of her light before it fades forever.

He groans feeling himself almost reaching his tipping point, he thrust every bit of emotion into her – his despair, anger, confusion, disgust, and evidently love. Zeref moans into her shoulder as he felt himself release deep inside her entrapping his build up emotions into her empty vessel. Zeref lift her off him and he set her back on the ground. He could feel the walls of his mind entrapping the once fleeing emotions. He smiled bleakly down at her, "Thank you." He stared off into the deafening silence of the forest, lost in thought with his eyes blankly taking in the surrounding.

"I suppose I should return you to your guild." Zeref shift his eyes to the girl on the ground. He chuckled meekly, "At least you have people that value you, who knows maybe this was for the best. If you had found value of their lives you would have been in the same predicament as me – burying dozens of corpses in mass graves wallowing in your own guilt for the demise of your guildmates. I saved you from hardships by putting you out of your misery." Zeref's expression darkened slightly as he picked her up.

"I must thank you again for showing me how much emotional turmoil love can create – I would keep that in mind when I come across my brother." Zeref walked through the forest carrying Mavis with ease. His mind closing off any emotional attachments as he walked further meeting the forest that was untouched by his curse.

Zeref hoped when he sees Natsu again it would finally be the time he can die. However, if Natsu cannot kill him the last shimmer of hope for this world would fall on his hands. He will wipe out every living thing on this planet just to spite Ankseram to force the god's hand to uplift the curse. Zeref hoped it wouldn't come to that conclusion, so the light belief in Natsu's power was the only thing that is keeping this world habitable.

* * *

**There you have the twisted ideology of how August was conceived. I haven't come across any stories that goes into depth of August's being. Next chapter sheds some light on August's upbringing. Hope this dark Zervis tale brings out another side to this iconic coupling that we haven't seen too much in the show.**

**Let me know on your thoughts of this twisted factor of Zeref's and Mavis's 'miracle' baby in the comments below. **


	2. Burdens That Befallen

**Hello Readers, here's the next chapter that focuses on August, Zeref's and Mavis's biological son. Enjoy the angst!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Burdens That Befallen **

The curse of his very being was the knowledge of his conception, the rush of memories came back to him when he revealed to Jellal that Zeref had a son. Throughout his long life, August was no stranger to hardships and death. Before he took his first breaths of air, his mind was already plagued by his parents' memories of death. He already had his first opinions of life decided for him when he was carved out of Mavis's womb. He had already experience years' worth of life on his first day outside the lacrima that preserved Mavis's body.

He remembered feeling confused as his eyes opened for the first time, as a blurred face of Precht glared at him. The memory of Mavis gave him a false security of Precht, being a mere infant August's body was defenseless and he can tell from Precht's expression the man was disgusted by him. Precht abandoned him outside of the Cathedral in the peak of winter. He didn't blame Precht, he remembers the man's horror-stricken face when Zeref dropped Mavis's corpse onto the pavement. He had guessed Precht was too disgusted by Zeref's defilement of Mavis to even stomach raising the black wizard's offspring.

August vaguely remembered his own childhood because Zeref's and Mavis's childhoods were his only comfort while his infant body was harbored within the walls of the Cathedral by the nuns. He was nameless, he was only referred to as "boy" for the nuns insisted if he ever found a family then they would name him. Once he was able to walk, he would always find himself gazing up towards the guild his mother had created. Sometimes the ghost of her memories walked down the street in front of him as she walked to and from the guild. His child-self dreamt of following his mother's footsteps to be closer to her imprisoned body below the guildhall. By the age of three he had the courage to walk into her guild, his eyes scan the inside comparing the hall to her memories. He knew all of the wizards' names and faces based upon her memory and to see them with his own eyes made him feel even more closer to her.

Due to his small frame none of the wizards notice him, he was intrigued by the younger children within the guild, running his mind back to Mavis's to see if any of these kids were present before his mother ran away to only return dead.

"Makarov! Come back here!" August's gaze found a five-year-old running away with a grin on his face as elder wizards' race after him. August's eyes sparkled with awe getting a flash of Makarov as a baby, he desperately wanted to befriend him.

Before he could trot over to Makarov, he felt himself be tugged from the back of his collar. August was turned around in mid-air to be face to face with his capturer. Precht glared at him, escorting him towards the door before any of the other guildmates noticed the toddler. Precht opened the door throwing the boy outside, August face planted into the pavement. He turned around with tears streaming from his green eyes, "Why…?"

Precht scowled at the child before him, it disgusted him how much this boy looked like Mavis, it was a sick reminder of what that bastard did to her – this child he could sense was more like the black wizard, the only thing he had of Mavis was her looks. "You are the dark stain of this guild; I will not have the likes of you tarnish what Mavis has built."

August looked down at him hands, tears and snot wetted his clothes, "I – I thought Fairy Tail – could be my home."

Precht glared at the toddler with malice, "Fairy Tail will not house the product of evil – now be gone."

August's found himself on his feet staring after Precht pleadingly – he never wanted to be considered evil. "Please! Teach me to not be!" August cried after him.

Precht looked over his shoulder, "The only good you could do for this world is to allow mother nature take her course and have her consume you." August felt his mother's happy memories of Fairy Tail and its members shatter as Precht slammed the door behind him. August's head bowed his sobbed became louder as he turned away from his mother's pride and joy.

He found himself exiting Magnolia, leaving behind his mother's memories. The nameless boy walked aimlessly within the forest doing what Precht insisted – to allow nature to take him back for he should have never been created in the first place.

August shook the memories away from his mind and sighs as he walked away from the defeated wizards. _I shouldn't think of such things in the mist of battle. _August found himself staring back at the Fairy Tail guild – once surrounded by a proud city now uprooted and overcasting a much larger shadow upon him then it ever had before. It had been decades since August had set foot anywhere near Magnolia since the day Precht threw him out in the streets. It still amazes him that he survived in such a fragile body into the unknown world.

Looking up at the guild August wished he had the understanding of the concept of light and darkness when he was a child – for he thought darkness was evil but that wasn't true for good and evil aren't seen as light or dark because people that wield light magic can be just as evil as a so called dark magic wielder. If Precht hadn't abandoned him – if he was just raised like any other Fairy Tail child then maybe… just maybe he would have obtain the only true good thing in this world… love.

August shook his head gazing back at the war zone, he knew somewhere out there his mother is witnessing her beloved guildmembers fall. Walking alone through the rubble, August's memory tugged on his mind when he wandered into the unknown finding any means necessary for survival.

He wasn't sure what made him decide to live after Precht shattered his hopes and dreams to join their Fairy Tail family. He remembered the immense hunger, scavenging for any little food he can find in neighboring villages and in the forest. Many times, he huddled under a tree and wished for his suffering to finally seize but there would always be something that pushed him to keep going.

On the fifty fourth day of wandering it had seemed faith brought him to the other side of the spectrum. Upon taking a break under an oak tree, August stumbled onto a lake. Across the sparkling blue water, there laid Zeref staring up at the nothingness of the sky. August's heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode, here he was face to face with his father. August hesitated to approach the black wizard, memories of his mother came to his mind especially the horrid events that led up to her death. His little mind was already tainted by the disturbing memories of Zeref's long life especially the events that took place after Mavis's death.

He was wary of his father especially because he had witness how Mavis affected him and he didn't want to burden him with the same demise that had befallen on her. However, looking through Zeref's centuries worth of scrambled memories within him, August came to the conclusion that maybe Zeref needed a friend that brightens that dark mind from its failing sanity.

August cautiously approach the black wizard and stopped at a safe distance if the death magic happened to strike. Zeref froze slightly feeling the immense magic approaching him, sitting up he took in a sharp breath realizing the magic was coming from a mere child that couldn't be any older than four.

Zeref gave the little boy a meek smile, "Hello there."

August gazed down at his shoes avoiding Zeref's calculating eyes, "Hello."

Zeref tilt his head slightly at the boy's appearance _he looks so familiar… _"Why are you wandering by yourself?"

August shrugs shyly staring down at his foot as it twisted little circles into the dirt, "I have no one to travel with, and I have nowhere to go." He didn't mean to sound desperate, but he already lost the chance to be in the company of his mother. It was by mere chance that he stumbles upon his father, and he didn't want to lose this opportunity to be in the mist of the nomadic wizard.

Zeref frowns slightly and stood up as he cautiously walked closer to the boy, "What is your name?"

August hesitated, "I – I do not have one." The boy was trembling on the verge of tears – he didn't want to lose the chance to belong with Zeref, he already lost the opportunity to be with Mavis's Fairy Tail. August just didn't want to be alone anymore – he wanted to be accepted, even if he was trying to get the acceptance of a man that blocks himself out from the rest of the world.

Zeref's frown deepens in pity, he stared at the boy as a locked memory surfaced in his mind, "You look like a girl I used to know… It was in the month of August." Zeref smiled slightly at the memory, "Her magic would light up the darkest parts of the world." His smile faltered slightly, "But like all good things, she died…" Zeref gazed back at the boy, "You remind me of her."

August smiled at that, "If you don't mind having me – I would love to be your student."

Zeref frowned everting his eyes, "I don't think I am suited to be a teacher." _Not again._ It was tortuous enough to have Mavis resurface into his mind, and to add to his suffering this little boy reminded him of her so much it pains him that he was asking the same thing out of him like she had.

August froze, fearing another rejection, "I wouldn't be a bother, I already know spells and different forms of magic – I just need guidance in releasing it." It was true, with the combination of both Mavis's and Zeref's memories on magic he knew a great amount, but his little body wouldn't find a way to muster and harness that type of magic just yet.

Zeref's eyes fell on the boy, examining the power that little body was radiating off. He had to admit he was intrigued that an unskilled child had this much immense magical power within him, he never seen such a case like this. But was he ready to divulge himself to other people again? He had dabbled in human affairs by conquering some guilds in Alakitasia, but he could not stay long before he could truly form something out of the Western continent. Zeref frowned in thought, maybe this is what he needed, a delegate that can handle the human affairs under his behalf to strengthen his relations with the people of Alakitasia.

Zeref smiled slightly, "Maybe we both need the other's assistance."

August's eyes sparkled with hope, "Yes, anything."

Zeref smirked at the boy's words, "Come now, what do you say we start your training, August?"

The boy smiled in joy, yes this has been his dream to finally be accepted! And best of all his own father named him unintentionally of the month that he and Mavis met. August wasn't sure if Zeref suspected him to be somehow related to Mavis, but the boy didn't mind he was just pleased to at least have one parent in his life. If the knowledge of his existence was just one sided – he could live with that, the only thing that mattered was that Zeref decided to welcome him with open arms…

August shook himself out of his own memory, he sighed gazing back at the destruction before him – his life would have been so different if he would have been just accepted by Fairy Tail. Maybe this whole war may have never happen if he didn't helped Zeref in conquering all of Alkakitasia, but who was he to doubt His Majesty's ambitions one way or the other Zeref would have taken over.

August couldn't push the feeling of being torn between the two sides of this war – both his parents' memories were surfacing on him trying to direct him to the different sides of their perspectives. August shouldn't have this issue… Zeref had took him in as his own raised him and taught him – while Mavis's heart that befallen on her Fairy Tail guild threw him out in the streets like a rabid animal. Why was it so hard to eradicate her feelings and memories towards these people that were strangers to him, these feelings and memories are _hers _not his. August shook his head, he needed to focus on His Majesty's goals, but he feared what would happen if he was faced with the ghost of his dreams. He could feel her presence deep within him and she was somewhere on the battlefield. He was uncertain how his unimaginable chance of being in her presence would do to him, after all these years of pain and rejection could he be able to face her? When he was a child he dreamt to be at her side, but now as an elder that is burdened by life's misfortunes with the determination to eradicate her homeland because of the gist of his father.

No, he was fearful of coming across her presence because his childhood dream would yet again be shattered right in front of him just like that door that mocked him for years as he walked beside Zeref. To see her, battle worn and defeated would surely destroy the memories of her carefree nature before she met Zeref. August found when he was a child, he was fond of her memories of her adventures with Yuri, Precht, and Warrod – he held those memories close to his heart. But under Zeref he had to let go of her ways, abandon his ideologies of his homeland to bring anew philosophy into his mind of what was considered his home and people.

August narrowed his eyes gripping his staff harder as he strides to find another worthy opponent. He had already chosen a side decades ago, and he be damned if he allowed his childish dreams to falter his devotion to his country and father. Mavis lost her chance to have him, it was as if it were her that threw him out in the cold instead of Precht. She had chosen him as her successor and Precht had her say in who and what he brought into her guild. August willed himself to believe that as he faced Fairy Tail once again. Destiny brought him to both sides of the spectrum, now he will show what these actions have created.

* * *

**There you have it, hope you enjoyed. Let me know on your feedback on what you thought on this chapter and the rest of the story so far. Next chapter will be mixed with Mavis. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Revelation Of The Fallen

**Hello Readers! I am happy to know there are people out there that enjoy this story! Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting! To answer the review, the anime and manga never explained how August was born and the concept of Zeref having sex with Mavis's dead body was really one of the only rational explanations that ran into my head so I decided to put it on paper. Another thing that wasn't explained was how August had Zeref's and Mavis's memories when he was a child.**

** I sort of brushed on it when Zeref was doing "the act" he released all his emotions into memories within Mavis and when August was forming in Mavis's womb he gained her memories as well. **

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Revelation Of The Fallen**

It seems that bloodshed would always follow Mavis, even as a child she had watched the world that she knew be destroyed by blood and ash. Standing in the mist of war surrounded by battle cries and screams it brought her back to when she was running for her life as she dragged a dead girl with her – desperately wishing for survival and begging for the little girl to wake up so she wouldn't have to face solitude in the depths of the forest. In that moment of desperation Mavis never truly knew how powerful the mind can affect a distraught child as it succumbs to a better ultimatum. It was eerie to believe that Zera's actual body slipped through her fingers to be replaced by a ghost that falsely gave her security that she was alright – that there was someone else to shoulder the burden as the Red Lizard guild was buried by ashes and debris.

Now once again in the mist of her world falling around her, one of the last reminders of her uncursed life fell to save his children. Makarov's words cut deep within her, _"My children are hurt and in pain, they might be mere soldiers in your eyes… but to me they're my precious kids!"_ It froze her to the core that he thought of her as uncaring… it wasn't true – she cared about life… didn't she? Flashes of Makarov's birth flooded her memory as she broke down in a sob and she fell to her knees. He was gone – he sacrificed his own life just to save what he held most dear to him. Why couldn't it be her that performed Fairy Law?! Surely, she could have withstood the consequences of the magic and Makarov would still be alive! But… she winced at Makarov's words again…would the spell work? She knew who the enemy is, but in her heart can it truly decide what is considered a friend or foe if she did not hold the lives of her guildmembers as precious as Makarov? That realization haunted her; an eerie feeling swept over her as if a whisper taunted her "_Who knows maybe this was for the best. If you had found value of their lives you would have been in the same predicament as me – burying dozens of corpses in mass graves wallowing in your own guilt for the demise of your guildmates…"_ The voice sounded like Zeref, it made her shiver to think that she can be deemed as ruthless to use mere people as pawns like he does… When did he say this to her? Did Zeref see something dark within her and was amused by her ignorance and wanted to soak in her despair.

Did he deemed her as more heartless then him because her guildmates didn't get effected by her curse? That made her stare into her hands, her vision slowly unfocused from the blood and ash within her hands. Zeref was wrong she held her guildmates closely to her heart, why else would she join them in battle to protect their homeland? A hand on her shoulder stirred her from her daze, she gazed up noticing the blonde muscle man before her – she unconsciously cringed by the reminder of how similar Laxus was to Yuri. Looking upon the battlefield she couldn't help to think Yuri's legacy had suffered so much… She barely heard Laxus's reassuring words to make her snap out of her thoughts.

She dully nodded and stood before the remainder of the guild as they mourned for their master. The battle precede as the remainder of the Empire charged the distraught wizards, with a new force of vengeance the wizards pushed themselves to face the enemy.

Mavis pushed herself to focus upon the battle at hand, but memories resurfaced to her as she got used to her physical body again. A gut feeling surged through her as she placed her hand on her stomach. Something felt off, like something foreign had eradicated through her being. Mavis's calculating eyes widen as Laxus collapse to his knees as an aura of rosy light radiated off him as it did with the other adults. Mavis threw her head around noticing not all of the adults were affected, she gazed down at herself – _not everyone is effect maybe I wouldn't _– A hotness surge through her breaking her train of thought as she felt the erotic magic erupt around her. She gritted her teeth forcing down a scream _what kind of magic is this?! _ She couldn't fight the surge as she fell to her knees, her body seemed numbed as shakes withered throughout her body in shocks. Her mind couldn't think straight as she tried to calculate how this magic worked, but as her mind tried to focus a sense of pressure went through her breaking her concentration a moan escaped her. Her mind clicked as she heard others moan – not but pain but pleasure, she gritted her teeth forcing her eyes open as she gazes around her. The children weren't affected, and a handful of adults haven't been affected so it had to be about pleasure and sex, if it was only about puberty then all the adults and teens would have been affected as well. She gazed down at herself _but then why am I affected…? _ Mavis froze a sense of realization befallen her, when she first awoken in her physical body again she could barely move her legs… she thought it was due to not being used to having legs again but what if… Mavis felt terror coursing through her pushing away the erotic magic within her. Horrified by the thought of it a sense of pure disgust and rage bubbled within her as she forced herself to notice herself. Her legs felt worn and her abdomen felt strain and spent. Mavis gasped the pleasure magic was overtaken by her pure horror as her mind rushed with multiple scenarios, Mavis's scream of terror drowned out all the sounds throughout the battle fields.

Zeref narrowed his eyes as a warmth spread over him, he gritted his teeth as the rosy aura of Larcade's magic consume him. He cursed under his breath as the rush of sensual urges went through him releasing one of many locked memories wide open. He gasped as the memory of Mavis's limb body was under him.

Zeref's eyes glowed red as he fought the multiple emotions that fell upon him as the sensual magic mixed with his own bring forward the emotions of rage and despair as he relived the defiling act as it fueled Larcade's magic. Zeref growled through his teeth, "Larcade! Stop, you are hurting your allies, too."

Zeref could hear the faint whisper of Larcade's voice, _"My apologies." _

The magic ceased just as a terrorized scream echoed throughout the hall. Zeref breathed heavily, his fist slammed down onto the table creating shards of wood to disperse around him. He glares out to the window as his breathing became regular again, he loathed Larcade's vulgar magic and it irritated him more that the man did not regard his warning.

_When I see that demon again, I will put him in his place. _Zeref's red eyes glared to the distance. When he first created the demon, it started out as a mere boy for he was so certain that he had perfected Natsu's recreation, however Larcade did have his potential and Zeref decided to bestow Dragneel upon his name. The demon became obsessed to please Zeref and it thought giving him the sense of pleasure would rid him of his dark thoughts. Enraged by the erotic magic flowing through him, Zeref sealed Larcade in his book only deemed the demon worthy of his services when he formed the Spriggan Twelve.

Zeref mused at the escaping presence of Larcade's magic, he wondered if Mavis was affected by it. Zeref smiled darkly as he clutched his head as he pushed down the emotions. He was sure Mavis would figure out the components of the magic. Zeref chuckled, his eyes glowing red, as he fantasied Mavis's expression when she was affected by Larcade's magic. _It must have horrified you, Mavis, to find out that I stolen the most precious thing you had to offer. _Zeref's chuckles became loathing sobs, "Now you know the dark creature I truly am. Can you finally see?" Zeref spoke to the empty hall. His sobs slowly disappeared as he pushed himself to stand and walk to the window. He could feel the sickening rage coursing through his mind as he caught the battles beginning once again. His eyes stayed a blood red as the dark thought came across him as a devilish smile went upon his face. _You will understand why I did what I did to you Mavis, when you lose everything that is precious to you._

* * *

**Zeref's secret is out thanks to Larcade's magic and Mavis isn't taking it so well... Next chapter I will certainly put in more angst. **

**I will love to hear some feed back on your thoughts, don't be shy! **


	4. Empathy to the Weary

**Hello readers! First off like to thank everyone for reading this story, especially the people who favorited and followed. A special thanks to the Guest reviewer, Mikachan, and FlameSpirit. I really appreciate the feedback! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Empathy to the Weary **

August could not hold back from the envious feelings boiling inside him as the father and daughter duo still stood against him. They cast to each other these concerned and determined glances at one another with a hint of a desperation glow behind their eyes. August gritted his teeth at that look in their eyes as they looked at one another after he asked Gildarts how he would feel if his daughter died in front of his eyes… behind all that raging emotion within the father's eyes was that one slight glow in his eyes' love?

Maybe it was, but August wanted to test this alien concept – to understand what lengths someone would go to for love. For decades in His Majesty's service August understood gratitude and loyalty between him and his father… how were those concepts different from _love? _

Just as August expected Gildarts became enraged. This man, as August studied him as he closed their distance with a mighty stride, relies on brute strength then brains.

With each blow August held his ground deflecting the father's attacks with his staff. The rage never subdued with each magical rampage. Calculating the man's battle technique he was able to predict his next move, August narrowed his eyes pulsing his magic into Gildarts sending him through the ruins of the Cathedral.

August couldn't help but sneer at the destruction of the once mighty Cathedral that imprisoned him in his youth – one of the last remnants of his cursed life as a child. August was more then determined to wipe out this accursed city off the continent, he wanted Fairy Tail to feel his pain of having a place of sanctuary ripped out of their hands and then be thrust into the cruel world.

As much as August tried, he couldn't abandon that childish dream of receiving a parents' love. Knowledge of life was one of his many fascinations of this world and the concept of love was still foreign to him, he yearns to understand what he was lacking that others had. He gazed back at Gildarts, finding a new purpose to inflict pain upon the father. He raised an eyebrow sneering at Gildarts as he once again stood up, "Are children and parents supposed to love each other?" August's power spiked up as he thrust his magic towards Gildarts once again.

Gildarts dodge each blow howling his response, "Of course they are!"

They glared into each other's eyes as they returned each other's blows at their proximity. August jabbed his staff into Gildarts's chest and focused all of his magic at the end of it, launching Gildarts a hundred yards into the sky with a brilliant explosion.

August glared at his creation as he muttered to himself, "Then why was I never loved?" August had tried to accept being in Zeref's presence. But as years went by, he slowly started to crave for more as if being a delegate to Zeref wasn't enough to soothe his aching heart. The thought ran through his mind for decades of not knowing if Zeref was ignorant of his identity or if Zeref knew and did not care to pursue their relationship… Both thoughts shattered the belief of ever being loved when he was younger and striking on it now still unsettled him.

August cleared his mind quickly just as Cana attacked him with her magic, he distanced himself from the father and daughter to avoid her blows. August was slightly baffled and stared in consideration as Cana stood between Gildarts and him as if to shield her father from him. August glared at the duo as they once again try to subdue him, _this is getting tedious. _August blasted through their defenses, the force separated the daughter and father in different directions.

August glared he was unimpressed by the supposed strength love gives to people. Was his mother's belief of love being the most powerful magic just ramble? Was it just her ignorance of being young just like she believed her Fairy Tail was unbreakable? He scowled at Gildarts raising his staff for a blow, "Your pathetic love ends here!" Gildart anticipated the attack would be directed towards him, August sneered in a blink of an eye his staff flickered towards Cana releasing a deadly glow of blood red magic. The girl stared in horror as the wave of red rushed towards her.

August frowns as he noticed a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye as Gildarts screams, "Stop!" The blood red energy didn't reach its mark as the bulked body of Gildarts shield his daughter. August kept his scowl as Gildarts grins pushing down the pain as if to reassure his daughter that he was fine.

August mused over the action _what a fool. _August narrowed his eyes; the father's stunt was futile. Jumping in front magic as powerful as his would be fatal especially with a direct hit. August could sense the strain running through the father's body as it shuttered under the pressure.

Cana screamed Gildarts's name as the blood magic crawled across his body. Gildarts breathed a chuckle, "Don't worry Acnologia already bit off this part of my body…This is nothing at all." Gildarts turned his head slightly to gaze at his daughter and gave her a reassuring smile.

Cana stared at him in horror, "Don't be so reckless!"

Gildarts smirked bigger wincing slightly as the magic engulfed him more, "I'll be as reckless as I have to for you because you are my kid." Gildarts glared up at August with a smile on his face, "It's funny I used to only care about myself, but as soon as I knew I had a kid, she was all that mattered anymore."

August was taken by surprise as his understanding of love was piecing itself together. _The instinct to sacrifice yourself in order to protect others, would this be love...? _August mused over Gildarts words, as soon as he _knew _he had a child nothing else mattered but to only look out for the wellbeing of that child. Was this the answer he had been searching for all those decades ago? Does love only to accrue when it is known?

August took a step back in surprise as Gildarts roared, "However, if my kid needs help, I'll do whatever I have to! That includes taking you to the grave with me!" August gritted his teeth as Gildarts pushed through his magic.

Each step the man screams, he gripped the staff and thrust the wood through him the sound of crunching metal and bone was piercing. Gildarts growls grinning at August as he pushed the wood deeper through him until he was only inches away from August's face. August stared at him still baffled by the man's efforts to confront him, "Are you insane?!"

Gildarts sneered at him, "I am a father!"

August gasped at him, _is this the power love gives? _August tried to keep his composure, "What ever magic you try, it won't work on me!"

Gildarts grinned wider, "I figured out your magic! My guess, you instantly copy spells and counterattack your opponents." Gildarts gripped the staff and tugged on the wood, "But I noticed you had to dodge Cana's card magic while you simply blocked our other spells. So, the flaw to your magic is that you can't copy Holder-type magic."

August stepped back as he tried to overcome his shock as Gildarts tugged the staff out of his body and snapped it in half. Gildarts took a step towards him with a new fire of determination burning behind his eyes, "You can't copy magic that relies on tools."

August was not fast enough to prepare himself as Cana's cards run through him. Pain ran through him as he was pushed a yard back by the blow. Gildarts sneered at August, the fire burning brighter behind his eyes, "I will not die, I won't let my beloved daughter lose her smile!"

August couldn't help the memories of his childhood with Zeref flash through his eyes as it. It was like time was moving in slow motion with each memory, Gildarts's body edge closer inch by inch with his prosthetic arm glowing heavenly. _This was the answer_… August's body couldn't move by the revelation of it all. The only movement his body made was when Gildarts's blow connected with his ribs. His ribs crunched under the pressure as he was launched off his feet and he was engulfed by light. His vision was consumed by white light, in an odd way he felt calm as the truth became clear to him. He was never loved because Zeref never knew he had a child. August could feel a weight lift off his shoulders when he dawned on Zeref's lack of consideration. _I am the blame for not being loved… _

August could feel himself shiver in self-loathing – for years when he craved for more, he should have told his father the truth… But deep down in his core he was fearful what the truth would do to Zeref. The rejection of being cast out by another parent may have been part of his inability to tell Zeref the truth. But he also feared Zeref would be unable to control his emotions and would lose something so precious when he just gained it just like when Zeref lost Mavis.

August opened his eyes; _no, I will save my father from that burden. _August felt his heart break more realizing that knowledge of his identity maybe more harmful than being ignorant. Precht was right to cast him out to save Mavis's dignity, now August would do the same for Zeref. The earth shook underneath his body as he generated his magical energy around him, debris became unaffected by gravity. Zeref had saved him – that was enough for him now it was his turn to repay that favor. August's body illuminated like the sun as he held onto that thought _I will not allow him to go through that pain again. _The memory of Zeref in tears holding Mavis's dead body against his chest crossed his mind.

August glared at the duo before him as he growled, "I am August, leader of the Spriggan Twelve. Even if it means sacrificing myself, I am powerful enough to obliterate this entire kingdom!" _I understand the concept of love now… to save father from the grief of a son I will unburden him of that knowledge… _August felt himself become weightless as he floated over the ruins of his life. He will wipe out the very existence of his being starting with his homeland. "Perish and become ash along-side me."

* * *

Zeref felt exhilarated as he was finally face to face with his brother once again. His eyes gleam red with each blow he and Natsu took. It was like old times when he and his brother would play… _oh how much fun this is! _Natsu's flames were an internal fury that tempt him even more to pushed Natsu to his limit to make him release all that build up emotion. Natsu needed to be powerful to withstand Zeref's own magic and it pleased him how Natsu slowly tapped into his demonic powers. Zeref wanted to relish this moment, he held back a bulk of his power to endure Natsu's powerful blows. Zeref had already accepted his cursed life and he wanted nothing more than to finish it. He waited for Natsu to tap into his full demonic strength, but he was holding back, and that mistake would surely cost the world.

Zeref sneered at Natsu, "Come now Natsu you must be stronger than this." Natsu snarls taking the insult to heart. Zeref couldn't help but muse over the possibility that Natsu would not be able to kill him, Zeref narrowed his eyes _no matter, I will just proceed with my initial plan of annihilation of humanity. _

Natsu shoved Zeref back a couple of paces, Zeref chuckled as he gazed at Natsu's raging green eyes, "This is fun Natsu, if I defeat you right here and now humanity will be doomed." Zeref hoped that threat would push Natsu to release more power.

Natsu stared at him, "What?"

Zeref sighs shaking his head, apparently the significance of this battle may have escaped Natsu's mind. Zeref clutched his head grinning at Natsu, "Ah yes so much is at stake with this little battle… yet it's so very fun!" Zeref chuckled at the irony of it all that humanity's fate is in the hands of his own demon, "Perhaps the Curse of Contradiction is at work? Sometimes I can hardly make sense of my own feelings."

Zeref dipped his head forcing himself to subdue the chuckles, he could feel his brother's judgmental gaze on him. Zeref heard the spitefulness in Natsu's voice, "I've heard enough of your nonsense."

_Yes, I had enough as well. _Zeref gazed back up at Natsu and he sneered, "But all that matters is that this is incredibly fun. It's been a while since I've enjoyed something."

Natsu stared at him in shock, "You're crazy."

Zeref frowns in consideration, before he could dwell on it any further his attention snapped to the new presence within the room. Zeref narrowed his eyes as Natsu struggled to stay conscious as Larcade used his vulgar magic to force Natsu to sleep.

Natsu turned slightly to Larcade, "Who are you…?"

Zeref scowled, "Larcade." He could feel his growing rage as Larcade neared.

Larcade smiled weakly at him, "Father, I made it in time."

Zeref felt himself become more enrage by the insolence of this demon – _how many times do I need to beat the sense into him?! _Zeref kept his face indifferent keeping his rage underneath the façade.

Larcade smirked noticing Natsu was struggling to stay awake, "Go on, now is your chance, kill him quickly. Be free of your brother's spell! And let his spirit white into the heavens!"

Zeref gritted his teeth, he could look over Larcade's mistake to affect him with his magic early that day…but to interfere with his brother? Zeref felt his control snap as the emotion of rage erupted through the cracks within his walls as he lashed out with his dark magic.

The dark magic pierced through Larcade, the impact of the magic launched the man off his feet. Larcade gave Zeref a look of hurt and confusion as he fell onto his back.

Zeref gave him an indifferent expression as he sealed his emotions again, "Don't interfere."

Larcade gasped as he tried to comprehend what happened, "Why, Father?"

Zeref darkly glared at him he slammed his foot onto Larcade's wound. "How many times do I have to tell you. I have no children." Zeref couldn't understand why Larcade was desperate in this desire, he had thought sending him back within his book would have snapped him out of that fantasy.

Larcade stuttered as his blood painted the floor as Zeref's boot dig deeper into his chest wound, "B—but… I'm y—your son."

Zeref slammed his foot down against the oozing wound, Zeref spoke firmly so Larcade would not misunderstand him again, "You're a demon from the Book of Zeref. You were a mere experiment, like many, on my path in creating Natsu." Zeref smirked slightly as tears poured down Larcade's face as the realization finally registered through him. Zeref continued, pleased by the progress, "You came out the best, so I gave you the Dragneel name, that is all."

Zeref pushed off from Larcade to allow him to turn to his side to let the blood to seep from his front. Larcade struggled to lean on his arm struggling to breathe as the blood drained from his lungs. "Even so, I –."

Zeref glared down at him _don't you dare finish that sentence. _"You interfered with my fight with Natsu and I was having so much fun too." Zeref knew releasing Larcade out of his book to be a member of the Spriggan Twelve was a risk, but he had mistaken the density of Larcade's desires were. But he had enough with these same mistakes, Zeref kicked Larcade with enough force to raise him to his shoulder length. "You're a worthless failure!" Zeref punched Larcade in the face to make sure Larcade truly knew his place. Larcade stared at him with a hurt expression, Zeref growled as he kicked Larcade through the wall.

Zeref turned to Larcade again to add another blow. "Stop." Zeref froze when he remembered Natsu was still in the room. Zeref smirked over his shoulder his eyes had a hint of excitement behind them, "Now then, lets continued Natsu."

Natsu stared at him in a mixture of disgust and horror, his gaze shifted to Larcade seeing the man holding his wounds with tears mixing with his blood. Larcade stuttered, "Father it hurts – it hurts. Dad…"

Zeref gritted his teeth as Larcade muttered his nonsense over and over again. "Stop it. I have no children. I have no family." Zeref spat. His patience was nearly spent with Larcade – he doesn't have any children – he can't have children. He never thought of children – his only purpose of life was death. That is what his life had come to with this accursed life. Zeref's body trembled as he clutched his fist to prevent the emotions from spilling out of him, "You're nothing more than a demon born from my writings!"

Zeref couldn't take it anymore he raised his hand out towards Larcade, Larcade raised his hand up to him trembling from the immense pain his wounds were causing him. Larcade's voice faltered to a defeated and desperate whisper, "Dad…"

Zeref's control snapped, "Begone from my sight!" Larcade screamed in pain as his very being was evaporated into black ink – transforming blood and tissue into ink and paper. Zeref scowled in disgust as the remnants of the demon was placed within his book. _I gave you enough chances. _Zeref snapped his fingers sparking a menacing flame upon the book. Natsu cringed as a piercing scream erupted through the pages of the book as its very essence shrivels in ash.

Natsu gritted his teeth, "You took out your own friend…how could you?"

Zeref stiffened his body, it trembled with the flow of emotions that raced through him, "He wasn't my friend nor was he my child. He was merely a pawn."

Natsu snarls as he landed a right hook against Zeref's cheek, "I get it now, a parent does not care about his own child at all isn't a parent at all."

Zeref glares _Stop it! I have no children! _Zeref could feel his breathing hitch as he tried to contain the rage and grief. No, he doesn't care about his demons nor these petty humans. They were all there for his amusement to pass the centuries – nothing more.

Zeref felt Natsu's magical energy spite with his newly found rage. Zeref smirked meekly at his own hands, "If you must know I've tried hard you to obtain happiness…" Zeref couldn't help but remember all the lives he had took – all their faces burned into his mind. Zeref clutched his fist, "But this body kills anyone it cares for. I was forbidden by Ankhseram to have a family – to have the smallest chance of happiness…" Zeref smile turn into a bitter one, "I was forbidden to have anything!" Zeref's mind fell back on Mavis's limb body in his hands. Zeref gritted his teeth to contain his emotions from exploding out.

Natsu's magic increase as he stomped towards the black wizard, "That's not how family works." Zeref allowed Natsu to grab his collar, Natsu snarled, "It's not about being allowed or not! Happiness is yours to make! That's what family is about! If you insist that you don't have a family, then the little bonds you have left ends here and now big brother."

Zeref stared at Natsu with an annoyed expression, "I wasn't aware our bond was still intact. And again, you misunderstand the gravity of my immortality. It seems Igneel lacked in his teachings on curses. I am shielding this world from my curse by lacking any emotion, I used to fight it every time I regarded life with the lightest emotion it dies before me." Zeref sneers at Natsu, "You see Natsu if I allow any sort of happy emotion to come across me that very thing that I care about dies."

Natsu gritted his teeth, "And you think treating people like they're nothing is ok?!"

Zeref chuckled humorlessly, "Why wouldn't it be? I could care less about humanity's struggle against itself – everything must come to an end eventually… You may think it is cruel of me, but this accursed life would twist any person into a monster. I will make this simple for you kill me or I will break down my barriers that had shield this world and eradicate everything that you love right before your eyes." Zeref's eyes glowed red as Natsu bellowed an animalistic roar.

Zeref sneered at the raging look in Natsu's eyes as Natsu's whole being becomes engulf with flames. _This ends here Ankhseram, either my creation kills me, or I obliterate this whole world and you strike me down yourself!_

* * *

**There you have it, let me know what you think below! I'm planning to wrap up this story in two more chapters, I have the ending in my mind it just the process to get there is the tricky part. **

**I'm interested what you all think :) Until next time! **


	5. A Wake Within

**Hello readers, we are slowly coming to the end! Here's the next chapter with some more angst...**

* * *

**Chapter 5 A Wake Within**

August could feel the souls of every being within his reach as they shriek and thrash against his clutches. Their blood molted within their bodies as his spell took charge. August spread his arms welcoming the pain and sorrow he was inflicting. Now Fairy Tail will suffer – it could have been avoidable if only he was never regarded as the black scorned secret to the was never one to hold things against him, but this was too much to let go and forgive for his very being was molded that very day where he was stripped of his morality and regards of the concept of light and dark magic was unequal to what was good and evil. Light magic was not good and now that he thought of it maybe love wasn't either…

August opened his eyes, his stare fell onto the father and daughter, even towards the inevitable Gildarts still protectively covered Cana. Gildarts hover over her as if to shield her body with his own and generating additional magic to help her withstand the magic that had robbed her life force.

August tried to avert his eyes – all that unselfish devotion… if only he had experience that. A soul touched his as it came into the void of his magic – that lightness he felt it once before as if it were from a dream. August turned his head ever so slowly to that soul fearful yet yearning to see her. August took a shaky breath – there she was her eyes had met his own. As he stared at her he felt that childlike need to run to her… to have her wrap her arms around him as if to shield him from the horrors of the world like Gildarts is doing with Cana.

_Mother… _August felt his heart breaking even more, but he felt a warm comfort run through him as her green eyes stared at him with the look of horror as his magic took effect even on her. Her eyes were very much like his own, he wondered when he was a child if his very eyes looked at Precht like the way she was looking at him now.

August could not break his gaze from her – yearning for her to acknowledge, no to _understand _what he was. Could she sense his energy? Could she remember it when he formed within her?

August could feel tears filling his eyes when he saw all the pain that was in her eyes – it pained him that Precht threw him out to protect her name and yet here he was destroying everything around her and her body. _Mother… _August wished for her to be there when he was a child maybe – just _maybe _she would had kept him. August could feel that want overtake him, for he dreamt to beheld in her arms. August wanted to shed all those years of hardship, of scorn and bitterness of this world.

August winced feeling himself being ripped apart by his spell and in his inner struggle between his father's and mother's ideals. August noticed his magic of Ars Magia lessened until it vanished leaving the living beings around him gasping for breath as they could finally breathe again. August saw Mavis smiling like she thought he was incompetent to master the spell, it pained him to see so much joy for his reluctant to uphold his threat. Mavis turned away from him as if he were nothing more than a lesser being to her.

August watched her run away, creating more distance between them… August gasped feeling all the lightness ripped out of him leaving behind his hardships and malice of the world. He stared down at Mavis again holding his breath seeing his child-self standing behind her. August could feel his younger self's wants, as if a part of him broke free from his older wretched self with the hope to be accepted. August felt his old body began to disintegrate as he watched within a strangling hold of his old form as he watched his younger self yelled excitedly, "Mother!"

Both Augusts raised their arms out to her as Mavis turned around with a mixture of horror and surprise. August older self's tired gaze fell on his child-self hoping just _hoping_ for something wonderful to happen. Mavis took a step towards him causing both Augusts to smile – the older with a tired yet relief smile, while the younger smiled with pure joy.

August closed his eyes feeling his body become ash, he pushed his experiences into his younger self, to sustain him and to somewhat be a part of his experiences with Mavis.

Mavis stared at the boy, her horror of Zeref was slowly pushed aside seeing those bright hopeful green eyes that looked so much like her own. All that terror of what Zeref had done to her washed away seeing this little blonde boy in front of her. She fell to her knees as the magic of August the Wizard King seized. The little boy ran up to her smiling at her with a hint of worry in his eyes. Mavis stared into those eyes she caught a hint of wisdom behind them, she gazed up at the fading body of the Wizard King. The Wizard King disappeared his eyes seem to soften when they looked at her and the young boy, she gasped seeing the same eyes in the old man in the boy.

Mavis shakily asked, "August?"

The boy smiled widely, "You know my name!"

Mavis stuttered, "H—how?" She couldn't finish her question. How was he before her as a child? How was his existence never known?

The boy gazed at her, she shivered seeing the look of wisdom came across them again, "You do not know? The day you died; Father was stricken from emotions he cannot safely contain within himself. His curse was consuming everything, and he did what he thought was best."

Mavis stared at him, "D—did he tell you this?" Mavis felt herself become sick again as she imagined Zeref detailing the experience to a little innocent boy. Did Zeref planned to use August to get under her skin?

August shook his head, "Father does not know about me, he never expected it over the decades my other self had been with him." The boy pointed at the remainder of ash devolving into the atmosphere the boy continued to stare at Mavis with a horrible knowing gaze, "I was born with both of your memories of your lives. I expected it was due to the immense magical emotions that were released during that day and it created a mark within me. I dwell on your memories in my lonely years."

Mavis put her hand on his cheek, he smiled like the child he was with a pure joy lighting up with the touch, "What became of you? How did you end up in Alkakitasia?"

August's face darken with a hurtful and upset grimace, "Precht cast me out because he only saw Zeref within me and he believed I would be the doom to your precious Fairy Tail." August gave her a meek smile gazing at the warzone, "In a way he was right…"

Mavis felt tears in her eyes seeing the hurt in his eyes and the humorless smile upon his face make him look more like Zeref on the day he confided in her. Mavis whispered, "Precht shouldn't have abandoned you, Fairy Tail should have been as much as a home to you as it was for me." She pulled the boy in her arms.

August stiffened from the contact – this was what he desired his whole life. August tried to hold back a sob but was unsuccessful as he hugged Mavis tightly, clinging to her chest, afraid to let her go.

Mavis shed her own tears, she could feel this boy's pain and hardships as if they were her own deep inside. All of this pain of being abandoned and the relief to be accepted was so overwhelming. Mavis picked him up, he cried harder as she secured him into a hug to her chest. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and wrapped his legs around to waist clinging to her. August mumbled into her shoulder, "Father found me months later after I wondered the world by myself and he took me under his wing as a student."

Mavis clutched him closer, she can't imagine staying under Zeref's guidance for years, he was a great teacher, but he lacked the ability to make bonds due to the strength of his curse. She shivered thinking about this boy, how he had to live in a constant reminder that he was so close to his father yet still so far away from gaining a personal attachment within Zeref.

August felt so tired, his energy was depleting from the extraction his other self created in order to have this moment with his mother. August felt Mavis rub his back that brought him comfort. Mavis could feel his magic depleting as she strode towards the guildhall. Zeref needed to see August with her, she hoped to maybe snap the black wizard into realization of what he had done.

Mavis just had to believe there was some part of Zeref that held some remorse and emotion. It would just have to something drastic enough to break through to him and she was hoping when he sees August's life force depleting Zeref might – _might_ have a change of heart in destroying humanization if he sees that he actually created life. Zeref had lived his whole life thinking he can only cause death and destruction, but August was the prime solution in convincing Zeref otherwise even though what Zeref done to her still horrified her.

Mavis noticed Lucy, Gray, and Happy running towards her from the guild hall's direction. Mavis clutched August to her chest more tightly as he shifts in his sleep. Lucy and Gray gave her questionable and curious glances about the boy, Mavis ignored their curiosity, "Natsu may not need to defeat Zeref, but if he does, he will need you to save him. I was able to grab this on my way out the guild." Mavis revealed Natsu's Book of E.N.D., like Larcade, Natsu's whole being was within those pages.

"Natsu will need the people who knows him the best to rewrite him within his book once Zeref is defeated, the task is for you three." Mavis held the Book of Zeref to them, their shocked faces were met with a soberness of the seriousness of the situation.

August turned his head slightly to peer at the three arrivals then his gaze fell on the book, Lucy shuffled nervously under the boy's gaze having an eerie feeling she seen those eyes before. Mavis turned away towards the guild, "Take the book to a safe distance, I will assist Natsu with what I can."

Gray looked at the boy with concern, "You're taking a kid with you where Zeref and Natsu battle?"

Mavis regarded his concern, "He may be helpful in stopping Zeref."

Gray gave her a bewildered gaze, "How?"

August frowns, mournfully his eyes held his greatest horrors, his mother was using him to test if he would get through Zeref's defenses. "He will not react well…" August whispered sorrowfully turning his head away, tears were threatening to fall. _Am I only a tool to my parents…? _August's heart broke a little more, he was unsure if this was the only thing his mother saw in him was a trump card against Zeref. Maybe he will find her true intentions when they reach Zeref. In a way he wanted to see how his parents' interaction will be like regarding him.

Mavis responded, "Zeref will have to face his actions in front of him without any facades." Mavis turned on her heel not letting Gray have a chance to question it further. Mavis could tell August's silent response gave her a warning of Zeref's negative response, "Have I upset you August?"

August avoided her gaze staring at the approaching guild, "No, just disappointed that you will use me to accomplish your goals. I understand why you are doing this, but I wish your intentions to tell him were innocent."

Mavis frowns at his words, "You think I do not care about you? I do not see you as just a means to get to Zeref."

August stared at her with haunted eyes, "Then why bring me? You may think you care about me for it's a mother's instinct, but wouldn't the curse kill me if it were true?"

Mavis stopped in her stride to stare at him in horror, "The curse should not be your truth detector on my feelings, I am capable of caring, there are other ways in handling the curse that does not have to treat others as pawns. Zeref goes to extremes to prevent the curse… I'm trying to have a more involved approach to interact with others as people. I understand that others have feelings don't think lowly of me."

August gave her a meek gaze, "I'm sorry, what its worth you treated me kindly enough." He fell silent sensing Zeref's energy deep in his bones as if it were reaching out to the part of Zeref within himself. Mavis hesitated slightly feeling the massive release of magical energy within the guild.

Mavis stepped inside, the guild hall was destroyed with broken wood and stone scattered everywhere from the brawl, blood stains littered the walls and floor. In the middle of the hall was Zeref, consumed by a cloak of black magic, and Natsu consumed by a raging blood red fire. Mavis took a sharp inhale noticing Natsu's appearance was monstrous, his arms were covered in red scaly armor with sharp claws extending under the shield-like skin. The sides of his face were covered with the same scales that form an armor towards his shoulder blades. His eyes were a blazing orange as if it were the soul of the sun. The greatest difference was the foot-long horns upon Natsu's pink hair, the color of black ore that was polished with a menacing gleam.

Zeref's red eyes seem to spark in glee with the attempts Natsu tried to attack him, "Come on kill me! I thought I made you stronger!" Natsu roared in annoyance trying to get the upper hand on the skilled black wizard.

Zeref turned slightly to Mavis as if sensing her, "Ah Fairy Heart had come to me… How delightful. Sorry Natsu our little fight is coming to an end…"

Mavis scowled at Zeref's arrogance, "Zeref, look at me."

Zeref glared at her indifferently as he easily deflected Natsu's attack. Zeref's body stiffen noticing a little boy in her arms – he looked just like her seeing the two together. In a shaken voice Zeref asked, "August?"

The boy peered at Zeref in a sad manner he nods his head, Zeref felt his heart beat faster seeing Mavis with August, there was no denying it now, they look so similar. Zeref asked in a bewildered tone, "How are you a _child?" _

August struggled from Mavis's grasp as she held him, but then hesitantly she let him down. August gazed at Zeref mournfully, "My older-self extracted me from himself in order to have a chance to meet Mother… I'm sorry we—I didn't tell you."

Zeref snapped at Natsu as he was hit by a blow, Zeref raised his arm trapping Natsu in a vortex of black magic so Zeref can have a moment to study the situation at hand. Zeref's expression became sorrowful, "Mavis is your mother…?"

August nodded and whispered gazing down at his feet, "And you're my father…"

Zeref stepped back in horror, he clutched his head gasping in pain, "H—how I have no children – I can't… I can't."

August gazed up looking even more mournful, "Do you remember the day she died…?"

Zeref opened his eyes there was a mixture of disgust and anger that raced through him, "Yes… You can't possibly—." Zeref stopped in his tracks remember the immense magic August had, analyzing it more now he could feel the mix of his own magic within him.

"How…?" Zeref couldn't stomach the words, how can August know about Mavis's defilement – did she tell him once she remembered? Did she spew over his actions to get August into her grasp?

Mavis placed her hand on August's head, "He retained our memories… All of those emotions you felt… created life."

Zeref stared at her a sneer found its way on his face, "So you understand why I had to do it? I would have caused so much destruction if it weren't for your… assistance. I couldn't contain all those emotions you forced out of me, so I had to release them all out of me."

Mavis felt her stomach squirm by the way he said those words and how his eyes seem to sparkle with pleasure in her discomfort. Mavis fought the urge to grab her stomach, "You could have found another way…"

Zeref sneers even bigger, "Oh, and do you have an alternate way? Please divulge me with your understanding of emotions. I remembered that I was the one to inform you of your lack of meaning of emotions."

Mavis was taken aback by his hurtful reminder of how war dulled her sense of value of life and only when he acknowledged her of it was when the curse was triggered within her. She balled her fists remembered Makarov's birth and how she was the cause of his mother's death.

August could feel the tension between them and responded, "He couldn't find another way, he thought what was best for everyone else."

Zeref's eyes fell on him once again, "Why keep this from me August?"

August gave him a sobered response, "I wanted to save you from the burden, if the curse affected me as it did her, I did not want to see you in pain."

Zeref narrowed his eyes, "And you thought telling her would be any different? I kept you with me for so long without incident…but I supposed the knowledge would eventually activate the curse." Zeref's gaze harden as it turned to Mavis, "I must say Mavis using this knowledge to gain something on me is very manipulative of you… August come here."

August hesitated slightly but saw the hint of concern within his gaze. August stepped towards the black wizard, but Mavis grabbed his wrist, "No, you had him for decades and neglected him. Can't you see how much pain you put him through?"

Zeref scowled at Mavis, his magic swirled around him in a frenzy, "How dare you lecture me about pain. You had everything, and you threw it all away to save one life. I didn't get that choice, and you are standing here lecturing me on how much pain I put him through?!"

Mavis was taken aback by the rage in Zeref's eyes the emotion was clear as day, and his magic flared because of it. Zeref flickered his hand and Mavis was flung back making her release August. August stared after her in shock, Zeref's magic flared again cloaking the building around him. Zeref glared at Mavis, "Wasn't it your guild that cause him the most pain? He never told me what guild but now I understand. Throwing a child out into a world alone because he held great magical potential. I saved him, I taught him to defend himself so no I wasn't the one to inflict pain upon him. It was _you _and your hypocritical guild."

August shrunk down crouching and putting his hands over his ears as Zeref's magic created a horrible crunching noise as it rotted the guildhall walls and floors. Zeref breathed heavily noticing the emotional turmoil, Zeref gritted his teeth clutching his head, "You always found ways through my defenses Mavis."

Natsu fell from Zeref's lack of control and he dodge the death magic, August opened his eyes seeing the death magic freezing a few inches from him, Zeref gritted his teeth holding the range of his magic back seeing how close the magic was to him. Zeref clutched his head – he didn't want to hurt August his longest friend – no, his son, Zeref couldn't remember anyone who had deliberately stayed by his side.

August shivered tears in his eyes – his father stopped the magic from striking him. All this time Zeref had cared. August smiled sadly at his father seeing him struggle, this was why August never told Zeref the truth, he was worried Zeref wouldn't be able to control the emotions that ran through him. "It's alright knowing how you feel about me is all I ever wanted in my life. My favorite memories were being your student."

Zeref felt tears in his eyes he back away forcing the emotion down, _this must be her doing, she wants me to feel pain for humanity by using August against me. _Zeref eyes fell on August again, "I'm sorry, I thought I had a handle on my emotions, but with Natsu and the knowledge you given me I am a bit out of practice with surprises."

August shook his head, "It's ok, I understand…I've seen your pain when the curse takes you by surprise."

Zeref frowned, "Why aren't you afraid?"

August smiled at him, "I've been alive for almost a century, I've finally was able to meet my parents and I'm already dying – my energy is depleting."

Zeref stared at August with sympathy, _August caused himself this much turmoil just to find peace…?_

Zeref gritted his teeth, "I never wanted this, I never wanted anyone to harm themselves just for me – I don't deserve that sacrifice. I—I wouldn't have done that."

August smiled at him sadly, "No, you would have you just had forgotten."

Zeref was successful in holding back a gasp, it burned him to have August to have the same ideals on him as Mavis had all those years ago. But – but Zeref had his plans, he wanted to go back in time before he was immortal, a life he should have had. Just to spite Ankhseram, to show the god he can make his own destiny and that he was clever enough to unravel the curse. He wanted to spit in the god's face by accomplishing a new life and rewrite his wrongs by avoiding life and death magic all together in his second chance… but can he do it?

In front of him was his son – a man turned boy who was his longest companion and had sacrificed himself, ripped him apart, to be able to confront Zeref about the truth…to show the curse also gifted him a blessing of life. It was too late for that now – he suffered so much and he was fearful of an eternity of being Acnologia's plaything as the last human on Earthland. Even if Mavis was with him, he would never go to that low existence to endure that torture to just give this world a chance to survive. It was inevitable, Acnologia is the bringer of death to all and to be ignorant in wishing a miracle to occur was pointless. He had a real chance to defeat Acnologia before he could become as powerful as he is now – this world is already doomed, and he didn't care for a world that rejected him…even if this world had a few people that hadn't rejected him.

_I'm sorry August…Mavis. _Zeref stared at August, he noticed the boy giving him a reassuring smile. Zeref frowns, August wouldn't have been born if he went back in time… maybe it was for the best for August had went through so much hardships – maybe not coming to be was merciful… Taking that into consideration, Mavis's life would surely be better without his existence in the world. Her life was no stranger to darkness because of him – he would shoulder the blame for all the dark guilds to come to the decision that going back and erasing this world would be best for everyone.

Zeref pondered more to force all of him to agree to his initial plan – he wanted to assure himself that everything would be fine, everyone would be better but just that little boy was the one thing that made his mind fumble. Zeref breathed heavily, _Maybe August could be reincarnated with different parents that would be there for him… show him the love he deserved. _Zeref had to believe that and maybe after he goes back in time and he and Natsu defeated Acnologia Zeref would find Mavis's ancestors and compare the genetics that could help him reproduce August. Any possibility for that boy ran through Zeref desperately – Zeref could actually raise August himself once the genes matched and he can be the actual father that he should have been.

Zeref just wanted all the people he had unfortunately wronged to have a better life. He would end everyone's suffering here so in the other life they can live a whole life without pain nor loss. Natsu would be human, rather this demon that had a consent battle for his free will.

Zeref gazed at Mavis, coming to his final decision, "I will be taking Fairy Heart now. This world is spent – its only future is death either by my hand and surely by Acnologia's."

Zeref's movements were inhumanely fast, he grabbed Mavis painfully around her neck. Natsu's eyes widen as if he finally recognized Mavis's presence for the first time. Zeref smiled at her as she struggled with his hold, "I will save this world from Acnologia by going back in time before he becomes too powerful, I will be mortal again and it will be my sole duty to eliminate him so he would never rain havoc on your era. Your life would be better when I change history. This world now will not exist, but what is the difference from erasing it completely and allowing Acnologia to make it desolate?"

Mavis stared at him in pure horror, "You can't destroy this world… this is where we met."

Zeref sneers at her, "And what good has come of that? August? He already lived a long life full of pain and hardships, he is dying right now, and he will die against Acnologia. I will prevent any suffering from every befalling him –."

Mavis gasped as she tried to kick him with her little legs, "You will erase him and others so easily for your own selfish desires?"

Zeref sighed shaking his head, he expected her to think so narrowly, "I've killed thousands intentionally and unintentionally, I would be saving even more lives in a world where I stayed mortal. All those deaths would not happen, maybe even all those dark guilds would seize to exist when my legacy isn't known. Your life, your family – everyone who was affected by my demons and the dark guilds will have better and happier lives. Isn't that the same as saving lives?"

Mavis struggled under his grip, "To erase this world…? It may not be perfect but it's ours –."

Zeref laughed harshly, "Now you are trying to play with affection? My only desire is to be rid of this curse, now I have the means on getting it."

Mavis gasped kicking her legs at him again, "I – I can break your curse."

Zeref glared at her searching her eyes then scowled deeply, "Oh? Have your affections grown for me after I defiled you to bore a son? You plan to kill me through what? What emotion is strong enough to kill me with your curse? Certainly not love, maybe rage or guilt because if you had killed me a century ago this war, these deaths would have been avoided. Then again do you even care about these deaths?" Zeref gave her a knowing smile, "Makarov sacrificed himself for Fairy Law, a spell you would have survived, but you were incapable to perform it."

Mavis's features changed as if she was struck. Zeref just smirked even more, he was far from backing down now when life he desired was literally in his grasp. Zeref tilt his head examining her distraught expression, "I had Irene try to take this magic out harmlessly, but you gave me no choice. The chance is so tempting to snuff it out this moment." Zeref's eyes glowed red and he sneers as he clutched her harder and absorbed Fairy Heart's magic.

Mavis bellowed a strangled scream that illuminates her pain. Natsu's END presence diminishes slightly as he screams for Mavis. August rubbed his eyes forcing the tears away and he stood up and sprinted to the immense blinding light that reflected his parents' silhouettes.

Zeref grinned as he dropped Mavis harshly on the floor, Natsu growls flinging himself to cushion her fall.

"First Master! How could you after all your history?" Natsu screamed.

Zeref opened his eyes, the red orbs stared back at Natsu indifferently, "Mavis was just a girl I grew affectionate, nothing more. Besides I was willing to kill you, a reanimation of my dead little brother. Don't worry in this new world I will be better in protecting you."

Natsu glared in fury, he didn't want to live a lie – his life started the moment he became a part of Fairy Tail. Natsu's eyes caught movement as he noticed the little boy running towards Zeref. Natsu pounced and grabbed the boy's flailing arm. Natsu's END form sprawled on his arms and the fire ignited on the hand that was pointing threateningly to August's face.

Zeref stared at Natsu's action. Natsu wouldn't hurt the boy – he wouldn't _dare_. Natsu growls, "You want to take away my Fairy Tail family from me so you can try to create a dream of yours of us being a family? Why would I allow you to take everyone I care about – Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza – everyone in this guild? They're in this world and I won't let you take them from me!" Natsu grabbed August roughly making the boy to cry out in pain.

Zeref could feel panic running through him – no he shouldn't bend to his will, August is already dying. He will die one way or another, plus Natsu wouldn't harm a child even if he was in his END form…right? Zeref was frozen by this feeling of uncertainty of August's fate.

Natsu put the fire closer to August's face, the fire was making the boy sweat, "You would easily take my family away and you would easily let your family be erased from existence? You wouldn't use all that extra magical power to save him? Or better yet destroy Acnologia?"

Zeref gazed at his hands as the white magic pulsed through him, could he use Fairy Heart for that purpose? Can he prevent the magic depletion within August and stop Acnologia? Yet he is still cursed, could Fairy Heart cure him?

The possibilities ran through his mind – could he risk Acnologia absorbing Fairy Heart's magic like all other type of magic the apocalyptic dragon had absorbed? It was uncertain and he much rather not test his luck on releasing ultimate magic onto the dragon. Natsu didn't know what he was asking of him – to rely on powerful limitless power onto a creature that can absorb any sort of magic, what happens if Acnologia was able to harvest Fairy Heart as well? There will be no future in any world if Acnologia releases the magic that is powerful enough to disturb time itself.

Zeref glared at Natsu, "Acnologia has the ability to absorb any magic that comes into contact with him, do you really want to gamble everyone's lives to use Fairy Heart against him? Face reality, this world is doomed you cannot save it. You may not like being separated from your Fairy Tail guild but wouldn't you want them to be safe from Acnologia's wrath? We can save them all, understand my reasoning."

Natsu stared at Zeref, his eyes were battling with different emotions – hatred, despair, desperation… Zeref was uncertain if Natsu would even listen to him. Natsu narrowed his eyes gripping the boy tighter, "If this world does die, I'd rather have you die with the rest of this world."

* * *

**There you have it I have a few scenerios for the next and final ****chapter, I'm curious on what type of ending you all would like? A terrorizing ending, happy ending, or a sad ending or a mix of a few. Let me know on your thoughts of the chapters so far and on the future chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Angel of Death

**Chapter 6 The Angel of Death**

Natsu mustered all of his anger and strength around him, his flames glowed in a morbid bright orange. Zeref widened his eyes, August struggled as flames caught hold of his sleeve. In an instant Zeref teleported next to Natsu punching the man with such strength he flew a yard away and seized August's collar bringing the boy to a safe distance away. Natsu snarled his flames fueled with a new frenzy. Zeref stepped in front of August, his body acted on its own to shield him. August sniffled he watched his father's back as Zeref's appearance glowed white and heavenly – Zeref's hair and clothing shimmered in a pure white with the heavenly magic pulsing dangerously in the air.

Zeref narrowed his eyes the magic thrashed furiously around him, "I'm disappointed in you Natsu, I thought you are beyond this childish nonsense. A tantrum and the incapability of listening to reasoning. You are furthering my desire to return and school you on manners."

Natsu growled his fire burnt like a raging volcano threatening to explode any moment. Ever so boldly Natsu charged at the Black Wizard. His flames outlining his body – the flames were so bright it shadowed his features. Zeref sighed as the inferno stride closer to him, _this is pointless, with Fairy Heart I am invincible. _

Zeref didn't blink as Natsu's fist collided into him, the blow was absorbed through Fairy Heart, however the impact created a shockwave throughout the backside of the guild. Zeref could feel himself turn transparent and shifted between spaces, then returned into the guild as his magic repaired the damages. Zeref was struck by horror as he felt a void within himself, he turns and was unable to hold back the strangled gasp as he discovered a little body charred and covered in burns.

Natsu stared at the scene before him in shock as the guild was undamaged again, he remembered Zeref disappeared and his flamed fist phased through him into the smaller body of the boy – Natsu didn't mean to hit him! Zeref was right there – he should have stayed where he was!

Zeref took a shaky step to the boy. He should had stopped the attack! He didn't realize the aftershock would be at this magnitude. Zeref fell to his knees before the boy, his eyes ran over the child. Half of his skull was caved in due to the blow, burnt black skin covered the half side of his body where Natsu's fist connected. The rest of his little body was blistering pink, Zeref held his breath as he heard strangling breathing coming from the boy.

August's melted eyelids agonizingly opened; his green eyes stared towards the roof of the guild. Zeref held back tears he sensed August's lifeforce slip away as his final wheezing breath escaped his lips. Zeref stared back at his son, he clutched his fists, all his life dead eyes looked at him and it pained him that yet again these green eyes stared at him blankly. These eyes once held pure joy and determination over the decades that kept him company. Now those eyes will forever haunt him and the sound of August's attempts to breath…

Zeref's hand shook as he ran it over his son's eyes allowing them to close once more and to never open again. Zeref knew it was inevitable, August would have died either way, perhaps his final moments weren't as painful as it seemed – perhaps this death was better than suffering from magic depletion and Acnologia…

Zeref tried to prevent the memories of August to flood him. Zeref stood back up and held back his emotions. He opened his hand to allow August's body to twinkle away into the heavens. Zeref closed his eyes the image of a smiling boy was replaced by a gruesome charred one, he hoped that the image would not stain his memory of August forever.

"You just allowed him to die? All that power you got there and you didn't even bother to save him?" Natsu's voice interrupted Zeref's train of thought.

Zeref didn't turn around his eyes wondered back to the spot August's body had once been. The Black Wizard's hands shook, he could feel himself losing his sanity by each passing moment.

"Do you think I want this?" Zeref asked as his voice rose slightly, Fairy Heart pulsed through him as if it was connected to his emotions like the curse was.

Natsu frowned staring at the wizard intently, "You already doomed this world, you even doomed your own kid."

Zeref clutched his head his hand shook, "I couldn't save him even if I wanted to – I can't bring him with me – but he didn't deserve this. This world didn't deserve him to be a part of it." Zeref's hands stilled, Natsu's eyes widened as Zeref flashed in front of him, "And this world has taken enough from me." Natsu gasped as Zeref's hand punched through his chest, the hand was chilled to the bone as it harshly thrust out of his body.

Zeref glared at Natsu, his eyes were as red as the blood on his hands, "Don't worry it will all be over soon." Natsu coughed up blood, it bubbled from his mouth as he crashed to the floor as his hands failed to keep his innards from spilling out.

Zeref flickered his hand spraying off the excessing blood from his hand. Zeref's eyes wondered to the time rift in front of him, all the things that tied him to this terrible world are diminishing and nothing shall stall him any further.

The guild's doors have seen many wizards pass through its threshold, even August came through those very doors to seek a home. Now these doors would bring him to his new life and erase the numerous footprints that passed through them.

Zeref walked up to Mavis, his gaze narrowed, "I have to confess that I am envious of the life you had, maybe I might have something similar once Acnologia is dealt with. Don't look at me like I am some monster, I'm giving you a gift. You would not have to experience the loses, and you can live ignorant of your mistakes and consequences, while I will be burdened in my new life with the knowledge of our child and the death that had followed me. However, I will treasure some of the memories to make sure I would not take life for granted in the next world."

Zeref turned towards the time rift, one step closer to paradise. Zeref froze as Mavis's arms wrapped around his leg, "Please—don't do this!"

Zeref narrowed his eyes, "Are you that selfish to doom this world to Acnologia? I'm trying to save you all from this. Don't be attached to the few moments we shared – they cannot be compared to the centuries that I had endured."

Mavis's eyes filled with tears, "Please without you in my life – I don't know how far I would have gone without you as a teacher. Fairy Tail would have never existed, I might have died at an earlier age without your legacy."

Zeref narrowed his eyes more, "What do you want from me? Acnologia should be the priority, being your teacher is no concern to me."

Mavis struggled to sit up, "We can defeat him together, we will find a way."

Zeref laughed, "How? You can't even _stand_. And he is immune to magic, I cannot risk him absorbing Fairy Heart."

Mavis breathed heavily forcing back down her pain, "Why not go back a hundred years? I'm sure we can find a way together and we can search for a cure to the curse – please don't erase Fairy Tail's existence, Fairy Tail had saved so many people without it the world might be a worse place."

Zeref raised an eyebrow, "Why is this so important to you?"

"Be—because this is my home and it has been a home for many orphaned children and lost souls. This place was created because you taught us magic, you gave me a new purpose." Mavis cried.

Zeref mused over her, "And how does saving this guild solve the issue with Acnologia?"

Mavis's eyes brighten slightly seeing Zeref calculating the situation, "We can train wizards to specialize in magic resistant counter spells – with that much time on our hands we will end his reign. You will know where he would be, we can stop him – we can come to an agreement to accomplish both of our goals."

Zeref's eyes gleam red as he smirked, "And you expect to find a cure to the curse as well? I didn't believe you to be so gullible."

Mavis stared at him tears in her eyes, "We can find it together like I had said all those years ago – we can actually do it."

Zeref leaned down towards her, he caressed her chin to lift it to him. Zeref's eyes twinkled in its red color, Zeref whispered, "What would you say if I do go back a hundred years? Can you stomach what I plan to do to you in the next life?" Mavis shivered seeing the glint in his eyes. Zeref grins wanting Mavis to visualize the new life she was asking for. If he would go back to where she wanted him to go just to save her precious guild then he would relish everything that would come out of it.

Mavis stared at him, "You don't mean –."

Zeref sneers at her, "Of course, why would I go back to a time that puts me where I am now without a price? I may have Fairy Heart still with me in that life but who knows if my curse will overcome its power. I might be able to dull its effects and I will very much would like to enjoy our reunion… I may even fall in love with you again once I've forgiven you for using August against me."

Mavis stuttered, Zeref shushed her, "In your final moments I want you to know I'm doing what you please – and you must reap what you sow my dear Mavis. I know you hate me for what I did to you, but don't worry I will make sure you enjoy it in the new life."

"Why would you want to do this to me?" Mavis whispered.

Zeref stared at her, "You are the one person that saw hope in me, and you gave me a child that had been my companion. If I go back to your time, I want to have my life with August and I will make sure I will have you by my side to have him. I cannot just allow his existence to be taken from me yet again just because of your disgust for me."

Mavis became quiet staring at the blood red eyes that gazed down on her, Zeref smirked at her whispering in her ear, "Don't worry I will make sure to pleasure you as much as I can – you would not know the evil I've done – you will be blissfully ignorant… I give you my word, Fairy Tail will live."

Mavis shed a few tears horrified by the knowledge of the fake life she will be enduring for the sake of her guild. Mavis couldn't bring herself to not be disgusted – she knew Zeref despised her especially for the inability to kill him and using August against him. After her knowledge of what he did to her, it was practically impossible to let go of all her emotions of that defilement. Even worse before her he expressed his intentions for her to make sure she knew he did not love her at that moment and he may love her again if her past-self makes him forgive all she had done now.

Mavis's gaze fell as Zeref dropped her chin, Mavis's head fell back staring at the roof before her. _At least Fairy Tail will survive… _Mavis shifted her head to watch Zeref go. Zeref smiled taking a deep breath and stepped into the magnificent light of the time rift…

* * *

Zeref could feel water on his waist even before his full senses were awakened. He remembered this moment – the first time he came across Mavis. Zeref smirked slightly, he was aware of the familiar green gaze upon him. Zeref opened his eyes staring at the pink faced Mavis. Zeref lingered his gaze a little longer before he decided it was time to leave and give her the chance to wonder, "I must go, I shouldn't be here."

Mavis's face slowly lost its flush as she watched him robe himself. Zeref could feel the remanence of Fairy Heart within him pulse at the mortal Mavis. Zeref couldn't help but feel slightly envious on her mortality, but maybe this life would be different, if she was uncursed the future would be undoubtfully changed. Maybe he could save her from this cursed life, and she could repay that favor with finding a cure for him. Zeref narrowed his eyes, it was bittersweet to know he could save her from the cursed life or he could ultimately do nothing and let her be cursed just as he was. Zeref smirked it was interesting to have one's fate in his hands. _Oh Mavis, you gave me so much power over you. _

Zeref closed his eyes, he could feel the old world erasing itself – he could hear the millions of screams echoing through him as this new world began to blossom…

* * *

Mavis's breathes became even more heavy when Zeref's form tinkled away through the time rift. Mavis became stiffened as agony coursed through her very being as she felt herself spasm as magic ripped through her. Mavis screamed as the time rift's magic eradicated her body – she winced in pain as her body became transparent shifting between existence and the dark void. Mavis shut her eyes allowing the pain to course through her, she could feel her memories, her very being beginning to erase. She could hear the thousands of screams of every being from this world suffering the same fate as her.

Her tears slipped through her body onto the bloodied floor, all her life she never thought magic could be so cruel to eradicate the world's very existence and she let him – she let him destroy this world without a fight. Maybe a part of her hoped for a better life like he had promised, and she willfully gambled the lives of millions because of it. Mavis cried more as the screams of friend and foe alike started to diminish in utter silence. _I'm so sorry I couldn't defeat him – My only wish is that everyone in this life finds one another once again in the next… _Mavis screams in agony as her body shredded apart and the remains of her memories of her childhood, her friends, and adventures became nothing more than a fairy tale.

* * *

Zeref opened his eyes once more as the screams of the dying world seized into the oblivion, Zeref smirked slightly _you see Ankhseram I too can decide who lives and who dies – your world died this one is mine to govern. _

Zeref could hear Mavis approaching as if she could sense the eminence magic within him surging through the forest. Zeref gazed at her once again seeing her calculating curious eyes upon him. Zeref knew the conservation between them would hold, this moment would had made him fall in love with her. But he expected in time the stain of the old world would eventually vanish. His mind trailed off watching her as she excitedly divulged in her knowledge of his curse. Zeref smiled slightly at the endless possibilities that will befallen her if he were to become a more active role than the old world. When she asked him to teach her and her friends magic, he smiled more at the open door that welcomed him. _Oh Mavis, the ignorance that befallen you just gives me multiple scenarios on how I can alter your life… If I had been you, I would have never made a guild be more important than my own life._

"Yes, I will be more than happy to teach you." Zeref whispered gazing up at the blue sky sealing the vow he had given to the older Mavis. Yes, he will teach her, and he will let the fate he chooses for her. He hid the glint of red within his eyes as the ignorant and gleeful Mavis skipped ahead of him – bringing him to an infinite number of futures he can choose from…

* * *

**That concludes this Horror/Angst fanfiction! Hope you all were moved by the horror aspect of this ship, if Zeref actually did went back in time in the anime I'm sure the outcome of the old world would go down that way. Thank you all for reading and let me know your thoughts below!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I have been thinking about this after finishing Corpse Flower and after reading the reviews I decided to create a sequel! A Sequel for Corpse Flower is now posted! You can find the new story under "Angel of Death"

Here's the official summary:

**The old world was eradicated once Zeref obtained Fairy Heart, his one desire to go back before his immortal life was denied due to Mavis Vermillion. For her desire to save Fairy Tail, Mavis convinced Zeref to go back a hundred years ago, however, only in the mist of the destruction of the world she became aware of how much power she put in the hands of the Black Wizard with her fate. (Sequel to Corpse Flower)**


End file.
